A Beautiful Disaster
by Redhead Rikku
Summary: A war is brewing.In an act of hatred, a small group of Old Yevon Extremists plan an attack on the Al Bhed Home, still blaming them for a war some thousand years ago. Meanwhile, Rikku finds herself surrounded by happy couples.


Summary: A war is brewing. Everything _should_ by right with the world, but it's not. In an act of hatred, a small group of Old Yevon Extremists plan an attack on the Al Bhed Home, still blaming them for a war some thousand years ago. Meanwhile, Rikku finds herself surrounded by happy couples. Yuna has Tidus, and everyone knows it's only a matter of time until Paine and Baralai get together. Is it only a matter of time before she finds herself in a match made in heaven? Or will the war get the best of her, leading to the demise of the Al Bhed race?

AN: Thanks for taking the time out of you busy life to read my story! This is my first FF fic, but I'm a big fan of the series so I hope I do it justice! -

A Beautiful Disaster

CH.1: Trouble

Rikku slammed the door to her room. She was tired of Brother bossing her around. She was almost 18, almost, technically an adult. Brother had just straight out told her to "stop sitting on her ass and get ready to go on a mission." She didn't know WHY they were still going on missions. They had found Tidus hadn't they? They defeated Vegnagun! And Yuna hadn't even been with them for a whole 3 months. It was just her and Paine, finding spheres and killing fiends.

Just then, Brother walked into the room. "Rikku! Lralg ouin tysh lusscbrana! Oui ryja y lymm!" (Rikku! Check your damn commsphere! You have a call!)

Rikku rolled her eyes, opening her door and yelling, "Ymnekrd, Ymnekrd!"(Alright, Alright!), right in Brother's face. She gave him a nervous smile as anger swept across his face and slammed the door, again. She went to the commsphere, wondering who it could be. Not many people ever called her._ Lotta good friends I have..._ She clicked the sphere on to find Gippal's face staring back at her. He was the last person she had expected to see.

"Hey. You're a hard girl to get a hold of Cid's girl." Gippal smiled. Rikku was about to say that she had a name, but Gippal started talking again. "I could use the Gullwing's help if that's at all possible.."he started, looking behind him. "I think something's about to go down with the machina. They're acting a little weird. And since you're so good with Machina..." Rikku thought about this. Had Gippal just complimented her?

Rikku smiled, still unsure, "Yeah sure. I'll get Brother and we'll go pick up Paine and be right there!" Rikku was about to turn off the sphere when Gippal stopped her.

"Wait! Paine's already here. I'll tell you more later, but for now," he looked behind himself again, "just get here as fast as you can." He looked serious. Rikku nodded and turned off the commsphere, running out the door, bumping into Brother.

"What did HE want?" Brother snarled, he hated Gippal, why, Rikku really didn't know. Rikku put her hands on her hips, glaring at Brother.

"We've got to get to Djose. Fast." Brother didn't move.

"Whatever he needs help with he can do it himself. He's already got Paine helping him. Besides I want you to go on this mission..."

"STOP BOSSING ME AROUND!" Rikku yelled. "I'm going to Djose whether you're on the airship or not so get moving!" Rikku gave Brother a push towards the airship then ran to it, him trailing behind her.

The whole trip to Djose, Brother was silent. Rikku knew she had scared him a little bit with her outburst but she also knew that the battle was not over. He was probably using this time to come up with some scheme to get her back. She looked up at Buddy. He had been looking at her but looked away when she had met his eyes. Brother must have told him what had happened, and he didn't want to piss her off.

Soon, they landed in Djose to find complete and utter chaos. Rikku jumped off the airship before it had even landed, running towards the temple. Paine stumbled out of the temple, closing it's doors behind her.

"Paine!" Rikku ran to her. "Are y-" But Rikku was cut off.

"Are you OK!" Baralai came running to Paine, seemingly, from out of nowhere. Rikku sighed. _Finally._

Paine was able to steady her breathing as she looked up at Rikku. "Machina...everywhere...they're rogue...started attacking everyone a few minutes ago...Gippal thought something was up so he called you...and he was right!" She leaned against Baralai, clutching her chest. "He's still in there...quite a few people were able to make it out, but not many. A couple are dead, many injured. The machina guard the doors. I was the first one to make it out alive." Baralai just stared at Paine, though she was looking at Rikku. But as soon as she turned her head to look at him, his lips met hers as he kissed her.

This caused Rikku to sigh again. "Well I'm gonna go risk my life now!" She waited. The two kept kissing. "I'm leaving now. For real. I might NEVER come back." She waited again. _Great. They have each other. They don't care._ Rikku stepped in front of the doors, not sure what to expect. She looked at the handle, slowly reaching out and grabbing it. She'd have to hurry. Gippal needed her. _Whoa! Did I seriously think that?_ She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing!" She said, opening the doors.

TO BE CONTINUED!

AN: Yay! Well I hope you liked this first chapter. Read and Review! Tell me what ya like, and what ya don't! Heck, tell me if you wanna see something happen, and maybe...just maybe...it will. - Anyways, I'll have the second chapter up soon, I don't have a whole lot of time to write but hopefully, I'll make time. Thanks for reading!


End file.
